reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Claude
Princess Claude is the younger sister of King Francis and only recently returned from overseas. She is a very sexually advanced young lady and had an unhealthy attraction to her half-brother, Sebastian, and Stéphane Narcisse. She was in a relationship with Leith Bayard, but believing him dead agreed to an arranged marriage to Luc Narcisse. Personality Princess Claude is used to getting her own way. She is very much a rebel and doesn't care who gets hurt while she plays out her wild antics. She is the Wild Card of her family and is often drinking, and looking for sexual fun. She shows affection towards her family, though and is very loyal. Early Life Claude of Valois was born a Princess and is the third child between her mother, Queen Catherine, and her father, the late King Henry. Claude and her mother never got along and was often shipped overseas to be tutored, but would often be found partying. Season 1 * Royal Blood (referenced) A lock of hair labeled with her name is shown in her mother's shadow box, along with neatly tied hair from her other brothers and sisters. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Family Tree Notes * Had a one-time sexual relationship with her half brother Sebastian when they were teenagers.The Prince of the Blood * Had an arranged engagement to Louis Condé. Acts of War * Has a sexual relationship with Stéphane Narcisse. Acts of War Sins of the Past * Revealed to have romantic feelings for Leith Bayard, and soon share their first kiss. Extreme Measures Fight or Flight * Consummated her relationship with Leith Bayard. Wedlock * Briefly engaged, and married to Duke Boinel. However it was annulled because of his domestic abuse. It is later revealed that Catherine bribed Duke Boinel to strike Claude so that Charles would depose Lord Narcisse, and make her regent.Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Claude and Leith are unofficially engaged, but cannot be married until Leith rises significantly in station. Bruises That Lie He does so by saving The Queen Mother and Claude. After they receive Queen Catherine's blessing. Spiders In a Jar * Believing Leith Bayard dead, agreed to an arranged marriage to Luc Narcisse in the summer of 1565. Playing With Fire Trivia * Cast Note - Described her as a 'glorious troublemaker' who lives to make her mother's life a 'living Hell' http://www.tvfanatic.com/2014/08/rose-williams-to-play-princess-on-reign-season-2/ * Originally cast as a Recurring Character Rose Williams was updated to a Main Character as of Mercy. Historical Notes * Princess Claude is named after her paternal grandmother, Claude, Duchess of Brittany. * Historically she is only 12 years old at the start of Season Two, but in the show was aged to be 15 for the second season. * She was her mother, Catherine de' Medici's favorite daughter. * Princess Claude was married to Charles III, Duke of Lorraine, when she was 11, on 19 January 1559. * Princess Claude actually had 9 children, with two already born by 1565 when she was only 16. Appearances References Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Royals Category:Princess Category:Married Category:House of Valois Category:House of de' Medici